


So Unsanitary

by reddies_eggos1711



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_eggos1711/pseuds/reddies_eggos1711
Summary: “Leading me on?” It seemed as though Libby had finally drawn her attention off of her perfect manicured nails, and onto Eddie.“Yeah, I kinda like someone else,” He told her. Libby did not like that answer. Her eyebrows drew into a hard, angry line that proved her rage, despite her preppy smile.“Oh, really? Who’s the girl?” She gritted through her grin. Eddie freaked. He couldn’t tell her that it wasn’t a girl! She’d tell everyone!“I don’t want to say,” Eddie looked at his feet hoping that she would just go away.She didn't....Richie finds out Eddie's secret through word of mouth, and just has to test this theory.





	So Unsanitary

**Author's Note:**

> So Unsanitary 
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE  
> This is pure Reddie, okay? If you don’t want to read about Reddie, don’t spread hate just get off the story.  
> Also, THIS IS A WARNING. I know I fucking suck at writing especially kiss scenes, so I apologise in advance if it makes you uncomfortable. The kiss happens after the POV switches to Richie in case anyone wanted to run away. Don’t blame me for any mental disruptions. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Thanks

Eddie POV  
...  
“Hey Eddie.”

Eddie looked up at the individual who had spoken. “Hey. It’s, uh, Libby, right? Libby from social sciences?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” The brunette smiled. She was about a head taller than him, so she was looking down at him, and it made Eddie feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“We’re you waiting for my class to end? How did you know what class I had?” Eddie swung his back on his back and stepped out of the doorway. 

“Oh, I asked Richie. He told me that you had art in here,” Libby told him, purposely puckering her pink-painted lips seductively. Tilting his head towards the floor, Eddie tried not to look disgusted. It wasn’t too hard though, as a wave of disappointment washed over him.

“He did? Oh,” Eddie mumbled. He had liked Richie for quite some time now, and he didn’t like the thought of Richie telling a girl where to find him. 

“Is something wrong?” Libby moved in closer, false concern drenching her features. Eddie looked back up at her, hiding his emotions. 

“No. No, nothing’s wrong. Just thinking,” He replied blankly.

“Oh, that’s good then.” It didn’t look like Libby was leaving, but it sure didn’t look like she was going to start the conversation by herself. Eddie had thought he’d better nudge her.

“So, what’s up?” The smaller boy asked, his voice accidentally increasing an octave. 

“Oh, right,” She said with an incredibly fake laugh. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me.”

Eddie froze. He tensed up and tried to respond but he was thrown so off-guard, he couldn’t muster the words. After a few solid minutes of awkward silence on Eddie’s end his mouth finally cooperated and settled on saying something.

“That was forward.”

“Sorry?” Libby rolled her eyes, not sorry at all. 

Eddie froze up yet again. Only this time he was rehearsing his response. 

“Oh, um… thanks for the offer- but I, uh- I wouldn’t want to be leading you on,” Eddie stammered, content when he finally fished jabbering. 

“Leading me on?” It seemed as though Libby had finally drawn her attention off of her perfect manicured nails, and onto Eddie.

“Yeah, I kinda like someone else,” He told her. Libby did not like that answer. Her eyebrows drew into a hard, angry line that proved her rage, despite her preppy smile. 

“Oh, really? Who’s the girl?” She gritted through her grin. Eddie freaked. He couldn’t tell her that it wasn’t a girl! She’d tell everyone! 

“I don’t want to say,” Eddie looked at his feet hoping that she would just go away.

“Come on! I won’t tell anyone! Who’s the girl?” The scowl on her face told Eddie that she would most definitely tell someone, and it would become the gossip of the school! However, Eddie didn’t get a chance to respond as she was immediately speaking again. “Is it Erica?” 

“What? No, it’s no one,” Eddie tried telling her but she just kept going. 

“Is it Delah?”

“No, Libby. It’s no one.” Eddie felt the annoyance rise within him. He instinctively shifted his feet on the floor. 

“Well, it’s clearly someone, otherwise you would be going out with me!” She argued a bit too loudly, causing a few passing people to turn and look at her. 

“Okay, fine. It’s someone but you don’t need to know who!” Eddie hissed, lowering his voice to avoid attention. 

“Who is she?” Libby raged. “Who is she, Eddie? Is it that slut that moved to Portland? Beaverly or some shit?” Eddie felt his breath hitch. Bev was his friend and he did not like people trash talking her. “Who is she?”

“LIBBY!” Eddie raised his voice back up, instantly regretting it, as he was attracting a crowd. Why couldn’t these losers just go home already? His grip tightened on the straps of his bag, as she continued to scream at him.

“Who is this girl who is so much better than me, Eddie? Who-”

“Fuck it! It’s Richie, okay!?” Eddie screeched, finally having had enough of her shit. He didn’t even care about the crowd who were now eagerly whispering. He just wanted Libby to shut the fuck up.

Libby stared at him confused for a second. “Richi who? Is she new here?”

“No, asshole. Richie Tozier. My best fucking friend,” Eddie rolled his eyes and stepped back, rage seeping through him.

“That Richie!? Oh my god, are you gay?!” Libby stepped back too as if disgusted by him now. The crowd’s whispers grew increasingly louder. “How could you like him over me!?” However, the crowd was beginning to see that the interesting part of their conversation was over and started to move out, until they were alone in the corridor again.

“Libby…” Eddie spat, through clenched teeth.

“No! How could you like boys in general? I’m going to tell him that, you know!”

“No! He doesn’t know yet, please don’t tell Richie!” He begged though his voice was still laced with anger. 

“NO! Fuck Richie!”

“You don’t think I’m trying!?” As if the realisation of everything that was going on had just hit Eddie with a mallet, he stiffened. He realised what he said. He realised what he said was not what Libby meant. Eddie’s face flushed bright red, and he could feel himself burning up. Did he just say that he has been trying to fuck Richie?! How could he let that slip?!

“Did you just…?” Libby started backing away, before turning and walking away as fast as she could in those prissy heels.  
What had he just done?

...

Richie POV  
...  
Richie had been hearing rumours around school all day. People had been whispering and snickering about him and something about Eddie too. He hadn’t quite heard the full story. Eddie wasn’t with the group before school, so it was just Bill, Ben, Stan, and Richie. Richie would normally be making numerous jokes at this time of morning, but the unknown rumours had cast a foreshadowing feel over the day and Richie just felt like staying quiet. 

“Do any of you guys know what everyone’s talking about today?” Ben piped up as they made their way to Stan’s locker. They all shook their heads. “Or where Eddie is?”

“No, I actually haven’t seen him all morning. Do you reckon his mom kept him home or something?” Stan replied as he collected his books for the first period. Silence greeted him. 

“Wow, I’m impr-impressed. There was a golden opportunity for a joke there, and Richie did-didn’t say anything,” Bill commented with a small chuckle. Richie didn’t notice. “Richie? Richie!”

“Huh? What?” Richie finally snapped back into reality, adjusting the glasses on his nose and awkwardly running his fingers through his black locks.

“What were you thinking about, dude? You totally just zoned out on us,” Ben inquired as he stepped back to allow someone into their locker. 

“Oh, right, nothing,” He muttered. He was actually thinking about Eddie, and hoping he was okay.

“An-another perfect moment for a joke! Richie, ev-even I could have done one there! What’s up with you, man?” Bill proclaimed yet again. Richie just shook his head, denying that anything was wrong. The other losers just brushed it off, deciding that it was probably just an off day.  
…  
Come third period, Richie had proof that Eddie was in school. Third period was a core maths class that they both had together. At first Richie hadn’t noticed the smaller boy, having sat in his usual seat at the back, not at all surprised to see Eddie’s empty seat beside him. What shocked him though was when he noticed the familiar brown hair seated in the front row. Richie couldn’t focus all lesson. Knowing that something was wrong with Eddie was really nagging on him. He seemed to be avoiding Richie. That was never a good sign. He wondered if it had anything to do with the rumours. No one had dared let Richie in on the gossip, and found that a little concerning.

Well, no one filled him in until he ran into Libby.

Libby Bronson. Fairly pretty, but a prissy, bitchy slut with a terrible attitude, if you asked Richie. Her and Richie had the same social studies class, and yesterday she had asked him where she could find Eddie. Not giving it a second thought, he told her. Maybe Eddie’s absence had to do with her?

“Hey Libby,” Richie greeted, and she shot him a disgusted look. 

“Richie.” Her tone was cold, as though he had bad history with her or something. 

“Hey, listen, you don’t happen to know what these rumours about me are, do you?” Richie asked, looking anywhere but her icy eyes. He was only a little bit taller than her, if you didn’t count his hair.

“You haven’t heard?” Her cold exterior shifted into that of surprise. 

“Nope, no one has told me anything.”

“Well, my conversation with Eddie yesterday went a little different than I had hoped. Long story short, that fag is fucking gay for you,” She practically spat, and Richie felt a mix of emotions. One of them was pure joy. One of them was pure anger.

“The fuck did you call him?” Richie glared down at her. She barely rolled her eyes. 

“I called him what he is. A fag. Wouldn’t be surprised if you were one too,” She retorted. Libby then turned on her heels and walked away, strutting like she owned the world. What an asshole.

Richie stood processing for a moment. Eddie was gay? That was new. Eddie liked Richie? That was… also new. Did Eddie know that Richie liked him? Probably not. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be avoiding him. Richie had known that he had strong feelings for the shorter boy for a long time now, never being able to fully accept them.  
That’s what the rumours were about. Eddie liking Richie. He could understand the boy’s panic now.

He had to find him.

Luckily, both Richie and Eddie had a free period next. Richie found him reorganising his belongings at his locker as fast as he could. Not wanting to startle him, Richie stepped up behind Eddie’s open locker door and waited for him to close it. Eddie still managed to jump when he closed the door and saw Richie standing there.

“Ah, fuck, Richie!” He mumbled under his breath as he tried to calm his heart down. He attempted to make a quick getaway, insisting that he had class.

“Eds, both you and I know that you have a free period next,” Richie reminded him, with a smirk. Eddie just looked to his feet, not even correcting Richie for calling him Eds.

“So, you heard the news, huh?” Eddie muttered quietly, hugging himself tightly.

“That I did, Eds.”

“Are you going to humiliate me, now?” Eddie sounded genuinely afraid of Richie at this point in time. 

Richie smirked a playful smirk and grabbed Eddie by the arm. He started walking, dragging the unprepared brunette behind him. Eddie was not speaking up. He looked terrified. Richie continued to drag him into the boys’ bathroom. Eddie’s expression changed to confusion and then back to fear. Both boys had heard about what the girls had done to Bev in the bathrooms. If Eddie was scared that Richie, his best friend, would do the same thing, then he was going to have to slap some sense into this boy.

“Whatever, you’re going to do, do it-” 

Eddie didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before his lips were locked with Richie’s. Eddie, a bit taken back by the kiss, wasn’t even given the opportunity to process what was happening before Richie realised what he was doing. He broke the kiss off hesitantly. He was probably breaking so many rules right now. One of them being asking for Eddie’s consent. His face was flushing red at an alarming rate.

“Can I kiss-” This time it was Richie who was cut off mid-sentence. Eddie pressed his hands to the sides of Richie’s face and viciously smashed his lips onto the taller boy’s, having to stand on his tip-toes just to reach him. Richie grinned against his lips, before reacting immediately. His hands began to snake around Eddie’s waist, as he slowly started backing the boy into the wall beside the basin. Richie arched himself lower to suit with Eddie’s height. Richie could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, like a hammer on his ribcage. The little brunette’s back was pressed hard against the bathroom wall, and his hands were somehow progressing towards Richie’s hair. Eddie’s lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip balm. Richie imagined his must taste somewhat like iced coffee and old gum. Richie found himself becoming short of breath very quickly. He broke the kiss for barely a second, and continued it after hearing a sneaky whimper escape Eddie’s lips. Richie could feel his hands shaking slightly as they sat on his waist. His attention was drawn to Eddie’s hands, that were entwined in his thick, dark curls, tugging on them slightly. Richie’s grip on Eddie’s waist tightened, which caused Eddie to laugh against the vision impaired boy’s mouth. Richie’s glasses were rapidly making their way to the left of his head, almost falling off. 

Richie didn’t care. Eddie seemed to be handling the situation a lot better than he was. Richie’s face was burning up, and his heart was beating so fast it basically cried for him to stop. Yet he didn’t. He needed more. He prodded Eddie’s puffy lips with his tongue, requesting permission to enter. Instantly feeling Eddie’s warm breath as he obliged, Eddie’s fingers laced through Richie’s hair in an unruly, messy path. Richie stepped closer to the boy, sucking slightly on his lower lip, gently picking him up off the ground. Eddie squeaked in surprise but didn’t dare open his eyes. Richie shuffled Eddie a few inches to the right, so that the smaller boy was now seated on the basin refusing to break lip lock. Richie felt Eddie smile at the change. The boy explored Richie’s mouth, tasting tentatively with his tongue. Richie followed suit and did the same although more aggressively. Eddie shocked himself, accidently releasing a low moan. Richie couldn’t help but laugh at his timidness, as he continued to suck and bite the boy’s bottom lip. His fingers curved and dug his nails into the shirt of the boy on the basin. His cheeks felt as though if they got any hotter they would set off the fire alarm. Yet, he continued to nibble on Eddie’s lips and kiss him fervently. 

Richie’s glasses, finally, dropped to the floor after Eddie’s hand bumped them. The sound shocked both boys and they broke apart in surprise. Richie’s hands were still placed on the small of Eddie’s back, whilst his hands were still tangled in Richie’s hair. They both retracted their arms, and turned to face the mirror. Richie picked up his glasses and took a look at himself. His hair was an absolute mess, he was burning red and panting, and he had drool half way up the side of his face. He took a still shaking hand and adjusted his glasses on his face properly.

He then turned to Eddie. He still managed to look adorable, even in this dishevelled manner. His shirt had come untuck, he too was hot and sweaty, and Richie felt bad because the smaller boy’s lips were red and bruising. Eddie held his arms out to Richie, asking for help down, and then moment he did, he hugged Richie tightly. 

“Richie?” Eddie’s voice was breathy and quiet, but still managed to sound innocent. 

“Yeah, Eds?” Richie panted, wanting to keep the hug going.

“Why?” Eddie released the taller boy, much to Richie’s dismay, and faced him, wiping his face free off saliva.

“What?” 

“Do you really like me like that? Like I like you?” 

Richie laughed. “I’ve liked you for a long time! I’d never had the chance to kiss you before and I thought, hell, I’ve waited this long,” He explained causing Eds’ face to light up.

“And Richie?” Eddie wiped his mouth again, taking Richie’s hand in his and offering the taller boy a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah?”

“So unsanitary.”


End file.
